Nintendo Power V40
Nintendo Power V40 is the September 1992 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Felix the Cat on it's cover. The contents of the issue are as follows. NES ''Felix the Cat'' The first NES game featured in the magazine is the cover story Felix the Cat. It is a 6-page article that includes information on power-ups and also provides maps for Rounds 1-3 with previews of Rounds 4-9. ''Prince of Persia'' The next featured game is Prince of Persia. The 6-page article contains maps for Levels 4-12. ''Little Samson'' Little Samson is the next NES game featured. The article gives a short biography of the four main fighters and has maps for Stages 1–6. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past comic This is part nine of a 12 part comic featuring The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Chapter Nine: Wizzrobe's Trap As Link continues his journey to find Princess Zelda, he is lured into a trap created by Wizzrobe. But Link is soon rescued by Zora. Game Boy ''The Jetsons: Robot Panic'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at The Jetsons: Robot Panic, a game based on the hit animated series. The article gives details about items, weapons and tools and has maps for Stages 1–3. ''Dr. Franken'' The next article reviewed Dr. Franken. It has maps for Floors 1-5. ''Kingdom Crusade'' The next Game Boy article reviews Kingdom Crusade. It is a brief article that gives details about each character. ''Barbie Game Girl'' The last Game Boy game reviewed in this issue is Barbie Game Girl. It is a short 2-page article that tells the reader what to expect in each level. Super Mario Adventures comic This is part nine of a 12 part comic featuring Mario and Luigi. Episode 9 Mario and Luigi are lured into a trap set by Bowser and end up finding themselves surrounded by Boos. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES), Dragon Warrior III (NES) and Altered Space (GB). Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. Super NES ''Dinocity'' The first featured Super NES game is Dinocity. The article gives information and maps for Stages 1–4. ''Soul Blazer'' Soul Blazer is the next game featured. The article provides details on items, enemies and some of the areas within the game. ''Clue'' The next SNES game is Clue. The 2-page article explains how the game is played. ''Monopoly'' The next featured game is Monopoly. This is also a 2-page article that explains particulars about the board game. ''Super Bowling'' Next in the line-up is Super Bowling. It has information on the characters and explains the basics of bowling. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games here include (in alphabetical order): *NES: **''Adventure Island 3, ''Little Samson, Prince of Persia *Game Boy: **''Dr. Franken, ''The Jetsons: Robot Panic, Kingdom Crusade *Super NES: **''Hook, ''Monopoly, Soul Blazer, Super Buster Bros. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project *# Battletoads *# Mega Man 4 *# The Legend of Zelda *Super NES *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario World *# F-Zero *# Contra III: The Alien Wars *# Final Fantasy II *Game Boy *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Super Mario Land *# Battletoads *# Final Fantasy Adventure *# Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Road Runner's Death Valley Rally, Super Star Wars, The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare, and Dragon Warrior IV. Category:1992 Nintendo Power volumes